Morgana Edgeworth
Morgana Edgeworth(もるがなえっじうあそ Morugana Ejjiuaso) known as The Pure Black Witch (まくろのまじょ Makuro no Majo) is the current Guild Master of the all-female Dark Guild Angry Angels. She was a former Guild Ace, but after a vicious disagreement with its Guild Master, she and a several mages left and formed the Angry Angels. A year or so after she found her guild, Morgana had found a baby Black Star and had decided to raise her. Currently, her adoptive daughter is the Guild Ace. Appearance Morgana is a rather tall and fair skinned woman with a very youthful appearance, considering her age. Her outlandish beauty and striking elegance (whenever she applies herself) have been pointed out dozens of times and she's been called the most beautiful women in the world. Her face has a gorgeous profile with full lips, a button nose with narrow brown, pupil-less eyes and noticeable eyelashes. The flowing locks of violet hair atop her head are styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Many men and women alike, have fantasized numerous times about her voluptous figure with her large breasts and full thighs that give her a sexy, swinging gait when she walks, her enticing derriere jiggling with every step. Her standard attire consists of a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, with tears and cuts clearly visible, more than likely as a result of her enemies damaging it during a battle. Underneath, a gray, fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. When she was younger and a legal mage, her hair was short styled, reaching just below her shoulders, with a single cowlick sticking out atop her head. Her attire consisted of a black jacket, which had a pocket on both sides with the sleeves rolled up and a short, tight fitted, gray bodysuit underneath with no straps, leaving her large breasts hanging. She also wore black skinny jeans strapped witha a white belt, no belt buckle, black combat boots and fingerless black golves. Personality Despite her age and status, Morgana is easygoing, tomboyish, playful, stubborn, short-tempered and sometimes hyperactive woman who very rarely takes anything seriously. The only time she has been known to be serious is when her guild is being threatened or hurt. During such times, her sense of reason disappears and anyone suspected in hurting her little girls will feel her bloodthirsty and sadistic side in full. She is also not afraid to use her womanly features to get what she wants or just tease men for her own amusement. In fact, she enjoys teasing be it men or women and could be frequently seen doing so to her guild's member much to their chagrin. History Morgana used to belong to a Light Guild and was its Ace. However, after a disagreement with its Guild Master, she and a couple of its mages left to form their own guild with her as the master. Her anger over what happened led to perform various heinous acts the Guild Master of the Angry Angels such as assassinations, thefts and mass man slaughter. She became known as The Pure Black Witch, and S-Class Dark Mage. She also picked up and raise a little girl whom she named Black Star. Currently, her guild is in the Malleus Maleficarum Alliance. Their goal is the destruction of Zeref and the Ballam Alliance that support him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Zikimura